Odio Amarte
by Sasha545
Summary: Porque Ino también se merecía su historia de amor. Ino se dará cuenta que a veces los amores no son del todo sanos ni tienen explicación lógica, no obstante, eso no impedirá que siga amando al chico que parece no amarla de vuelta o si quiera notarla. SasuIno.


**ODIO AMARTE**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Un Completo Idiota  
**

* * *

—¿Tienes fuego?

Era una pregunta bastante sencilla y fácil de responder.

No, no tenía fuego. Nunca había probado el tabaco en su vida y a decir verdad no era algo que le resultara agradable al olfato. Por lo mismo, no hubiese cargado un encendedor con ella, pues no era el tipo de persona que fumaba.

A decir verdad, odiaba el tabaco. Asuma-sensei no dejaba de fumar en clases en su tiempo en la secundaria y aquello le provocaba que tosiera toda la noche producto del humo de segunda mano, que su dorado cabello se le pusiera opaco y que su ropa oliera como un cenicero. Gracias al hombre había aprendido a odiar todo lo que se relacionara con fumar. Gracias a dios ni Shikamaru ni Chouji fumaban, de lo contrario dudaba fuertemente que hubiese podido mantener una amistad tan estrecha con ellos.

No obstante, el joven pelinegro la observaba sin expresiones esperando su respuesta.

—No —respondió sin mirar al sujeto que formulaba la pregunta mientras se acercaba al basurero para dejar caer dentro del tarro el vasito de cartón en el cual había estado bebiendo su té matutino—. Lo siento.  
—Extraño.  
—¿Extraño? —preguntó aún sin contemplarlo, agachándose frente a él para subir sus medias de pescador.  
—Luces como el tipo de chica que fuma.

No supo si aquello era un cumplido o un insulto. Su tono de voz era demasiado neutro como para haberlo adivinado. Ninguna chica respetable fumaba, por lo cual asumió que aquello se acercaba más a un insulto que a un cumplido. Vamos, eran las diez de la mañana, ¿qué tipo de persona fumaba a esa hora en medio de la calle y molestaba a aquellos a su alrededor pidiéndoles fuego?

Levemente enojada, lista para gritarle por su atrevimiento levantó la mirada alzando una ceja.

Fue entonces que lo vio, o más bien, que lo notó. Su cuerpo se paralizó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y casi dejó caer su bolso ante la sorpresa de lo que sus ojos veían ¡era el chico más atractivo que hubiese visto en su vida!

_¡Oh sí! Es mi día de suerte…_ -pensó mientras sonreía como una niña en navidad- _¡Ino Yamanaka estás frente a tu futuro esposo!_

Su cabello era negro y desordenado y le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, tenía la mirada fija y oscura, tan penetrante que le provocó escalofríos, gestos indiferentes y neutros, rasgos finos y sobre todo… adoró su hermosa nariz respingada que complementaba todo el resto de perfección que era su rostro. Estaba usando una chaqueta negra y una remera roja abajo, jeans desarreglados y zapatillas deportivas azules.

Era todo un deleite a la vista. No podía creer que lo hubiese tratado con tanta indiferencia mientras le hablaba.

—¿Estudias aquí? —le preguntó Ino antes de perder su atención— Nunca te había visto —y de seguro que lo habría recordado. El chico era un bombón.  
—Sí —respondió sin mirarla, buscando en sus bolsillos en caso de que su encendedor estuviese ahí.  
—¿Qué estudias?  
—Economía y finanzas.  
—Números…—dijo decepcionada. Los números le daban dolor de cabeza. No entendía por qué alguien se pondría bajo semejante tortura voluntariamente—. No luces como el tipo de chico que estudia números.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó él como si sólo entonces hubiese captado su atención.  
—Eres demasiado lindo como para también ser inteligente —dijo Ino levantando el dedo índice con alegría.  
—Hn.

El joven dejó de mirarla y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella como si el comentario lo hubiese fastidiado. Su caminar era despreocupado y ligero diciendo con cada paso que el mundo frente a él le pertenecía. Como amó su forma de caminar… confiada, liviana, arrogante.

Ino se quedó parada mirando la espalda de su chaqueta negra mientras se alejaba del basurero y se apoyaba contra una pared aledaña prendiendo su cigarrillo, protegiendo la llama del viento primaveral con sus manos. Por un momento pareció no importarle que Ino se quedara ahí mirándolo, pero cuando se hizo demasiado evidente que la joven estaba parada sin moverse observando en su dirección, levantó el rostro y la miró de vuelta con gestos hoscos, preguntándole con su penetrante mirada si había algo más que quisiera de él.

Sonriéndole, Ino le guiñó un ojo y pasó a su lado siguiendo su camino hacia la facultad de ciencias botánicas.

—Nos vemos por ahí —le dijo tapando su sonrisa casi infantil con las manos.

No sería la única vez que Ino Yamanaka viera al extraño muchacho de cabello negro merodear en la facultad. A veces lo veía fumando solitariamente debajo de las escaleras de incendio, otras en el comedor leyendo alguna cosa mientras bebía café en silencio. En contadas ocasiones lo vio acompañado de un ruidoso chico rubio quien parecía ser la única persona en toda la universidad con quien compartía algo de su espacio.

Cada vez que lo vio durante esas semanas siguientes se maldijo a sí misma por no tener fuego. Había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de acercarse a ese chico y la dejó pasar por no cargar algo tan útil como un encendedor.

Sin embargo, al ser de una facultad completamente distinta a la suya no supo quien era hasta que un día Sakura, su mejor amiga y estudiante de enfermería, se lo dijo.

—¿Estás ciega? ¿Cómo que no sabes su nombre? —le preguntó molesta, como si fuese una ofensa desconocer la identidad del joven que pasaba fuera de la ventana—. Es Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más codiciado de toda la universidad.

Se sintió como una completa idiota por no haber estado lo suficientemente atenta como para notar a ese atractivo chico, pero entre su rompimiento con Sai y las pruebas finales, últimamente no iba a la universidad a conocer hombres, sino que a terminar sus estudios. Al parecer, Sakura conocía a Sasuke gracias a que el chico rubio —un tal Naruto— los había presentado en la fiesta de bienvenida de primer año. Desde entonces Sakura había jurado su amor y devoción por el Uchiha.

—Un Uchiha… me pregunto si es familiar de Shisui-san… —se cuestionó Ino recordando a uno de sus tantos ex novios.  
—Seguramente lo es, todos los Uchiha están emparentados —susurró Sakura sonrojada—. Es hermano de Itachi Uchiha.  
—¡¿Itachi-sama?! —preguntó Ino casi ahogándose.

Claro que sabía quién era Itachi Uchiha. Cualquier mujer en un radio de diez kilómetros que tuviese dos ojos alguna vez había suspirado por él y su encantadora forma de ser. Los dioses eran testigos que había intentado salir con él desde que tenía memoria pero Itachi parecía indiferente a las mujeres y dedicaba su tiempo a una chica de una familia tan tradicional como la suya llamada Hinata Hyūga, con quienes ellas habían sido compañeras en la secundaria y que ahora estudiaba literatura y arte.

Ino la maldecía internamente cada vez que la veía caminando con Itachi de la mano en la Universidad.

—Ino, él es perfecto —dijo Sakura mientras comía su helado de fresa en el café en donde ambas solían almorzar los días jueves y viernes en que sus horarios se alargaban hasta la tarde—. Es miembro de la familia Uchiha, una de las familias más tradicionales e importantes de toda la ciudad. Es un perfecto caballero, Naruto siempre dice que trata a todas las mujeres con muchísimo respeto. Además, tiene las mejores notas de la facultad de economía y es el capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Sin mencionar, claro, que es el chico más atractivo que he visto en mi vida.  
—No niego eso —respondió Ino soñando despierta, preguntándose cómo podía fumar si era un deportista—. No sé por qué nunca antes me fijé en él —una sonrisa pícara atravesó sus labios—, y dime… ¿Por qué semejante espécimen está soltero? Debería ser el chico más popular de la universidad.  
—Lo es —dijo Sakura con algo de melancolía—. No sabría decir por qué aún está soltero.  
—Tal vez sea gay —pensó Ino suspirando con tristeza—. Todos los chicos lindos son gay.  
—¡No es gay! —exclamó Sakura golpeando la mesa con su cuchara—. Es solitario y… y tímido… no es una persona muy social. Quizás le cueste expresarse con las mujeres.  
—Aún si eso fuera cierto, me parece extraño. Nadie es perfecto… debe haber algo malo en él para que esté solo.  
—Te equivocas Ino. Es perfecto.

La discusión terminó rápidamente y cada cual volvió a su respectiva facultad para seguir con sus estudios diarios, sin embargo, Ino no pudo parar de pensar en su misterioso chico fumador durante todo el resto de la tarde. Y de la semana. Ahora ese rostro respondía a un nombre…

_Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha…_

No paraba de imaginarse besándolo, siendo observada por esos ojos negros profundos y que esas manos que sostenían el cigarrillo con tanta delicadeza acariciaran su cabello. Tal vez Sakura tuviese razón y fuese perfecto… y si así era, más valía que las otras mujeres de la facultad se prepararan porque ella entraría en la competencia por ganar el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha y no aceptaría perder contra ninguna de ellas, ni si quiera Sakura. Por muy amigas que fueran todo se valía en el amor y la guerra.

La oportunidad perfecta para conocer un poco más de su chico misterioso se presentó una tarde de lluvia. Estaba saliendo de la facultad con su paragua abierto cuando a lo lejos vio a Sasuke Uchiha caminando rumbo a los estacionamientos. Lo siguió a lo lejos hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde había un automóvil gris el cual Sasuke comenzó a abrir. Se escondió un momento atrás de un basurero y observó que efectivamente ese auto era de Sasuke.

_No sólo es atractivo, inteligente y un Uchiha… sino que tiene su propio automóvil. Quizás Sakura tenga razón y sí sea perfecto_ —pensó Ino emocionada. Supo que esa era su oportunidad de conocerlo como se merecía, por lo tanto ideó un plan en menos de tres segundos para acercarse a él.

Cerró el paragua morado que llevaba consigo y lo botó en el basurero atrás del cual se estaba escondiendo para dejarse mojar por la lluvia mientras corría en dirección al automóvil de Sasuke Uchiha. Podía comprar un nuevo paraguas cuando quisiera, pero dudaba que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él nuevamente sin que pensara que lo estaba acosando.

—¡Horrible clima! —expresó acercándose a él con un libro sobre su cabeza.  
—Vas a arruinar eso —dijo Sasuke observando el libro.  
—¡Tienes razón! No sé en qué estaba pensando…  
—Tal vez no lo hacías —respondió sin mirarla lanzando su mochila a los asientos de atrás.  
—¿Me llevas? —le preguntó asaltándolo con una sonrisa mientras lo sujetaba del brazo, parándose abajo del paragua de Sasuke. Se aseguró de que sus senos se presionaran en contra del brazo del joven esperando que eso fuese suficiente, una táctica femenina infalible— No quiero mojarme.  
—Ya estás mojada —respondió él subiendo una ceja alejándose levemente de ella, como si aquella cercanía lo pusiera sumamente incómodo.  
—¿Si te lo pido por favor, entonces sí me llevarías? —insistió Ino aferrándose más fuerte de su brazo.  
—¿No eres una de esas acosadoras locas, verdad? —le preguntó intentando soltarse.  
—Claro que no, sólo una chica sin un paraguas en medio de la lluvia —dijo Ino con ojos tristes—. Estoy segura que no querrás que me dé una neumonía por no llevarme.  
—Si digo que sí, ¿dejarías de aferrarte a mi brazo? —le preguntó molesto.  
—Promesa —juró Ino poniendo una mano en su pecho y levantando la otra con solemnidad.

El joven la miró un instante. Lucía bastante irritado. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Sube.

Ino casi chilló de alegría. Sakura se ahogaría y enterraría en envidia cuando le dijera quien la había llevado a su casa. Era su día de suerte, nada podría arruinar el hecho de que estaba en el asiento de pasajeros del chico más popular, atractivo y cotizado de toda la universidad de Konoha. Ojala sus senos se traslucieran a través de la ropa mojada así Sasuke tendría una idea de qué era lo que le esperaba con ella. Sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha, verdad? —le preguntó cuando el joven arrancó el motor, encendiendo la radio en el proceso y apretando el botón del encendedor de cigarrillos que se iluminó con tonos verdosos.  
—Así es —respondió con simpleza sin mirarla mientras la radio comenzaba a tocar rock clásico.

Ino reconoció de inmediato la guitarra de Jimmy Hendrix. Miró al joven sorprendida sin creer que alguien que luciera tan bien como él escuchara tan buena música. La mayoría de las personas de su edad ni si quiera sabían apreciar un solo de guitarra. Quizás si fuera perfecto…

De pronto, Ino se dio cuenta que su mente estaba divagando y el silencio comenzó a parecerle incómodo.

—¿No me preguntarás como me llamo? —lo cuestionó animadamente.  
—No me interesa —respondió con sinceridad mientras prendía el cigarrillo con su mano libre mientras que con la otra movía el manubrio para doblar por la esquina de la universidad.  
—Es Ino —dijo ella, pretendiendo no haber escuchado semejante quemada que se había llevado.

Pero al parecer a Sasuke Uchiha realmente no le interesaba su nombre, por el contrario, subió aún más al volumen de la radio y dejó que los acordes de Hendrix hablaran por él. No era como si quisiera hablarle de más, pero le pareció un tanto grosera su actitud. Bueno, era lindo, se podía dar el lujo de ser grosero lo que quisiera sin que ella se mostrara ofendida. Al menos le estaba dando un lindo espectáculo…

El humo del cigarrillo comenzó a hacerla toser, pero él pareció indiferente a ello mientras manejaba sin preguntarle precisamente dónde debía dejarla. Eso era extraño, pero Ino se permitió a sí misma poder mirarlo prolongadamente y apreciar sus finos rasgos, sus ojos negros, su piel blanca, su boca, su respingada nariz y sobre todo ese rasgo tan varonil de indiferencia.

Le pareció completamente irresistible, hasta que de pronto el automóvil dejó de moverse.

—Baja —dijo sacándole el pestillo a las puertas.  
—¿Ah? —preguntó Ino horrorizada y un tanto confundida— ¿No me llevarás a casa? Dijiste que…  
—Nunca dije que te llevaría a tu casa —respondió rápidamente, pasando su brazo sobre ella y abriéndole la puerta de forma grosera—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Baja.

Ino frunció los labios molesta, tomó sus cosas y efectivamente bajó del automóvil. Ni si quiera le dio las gracias mientras sentía la pesada lluvia cayendo sobre ella nuevamente. Parada junto al paradero del bus, lo miró irritada y confundida sin saber qué había hecho mal para que él pareciera completamente inmune a sus encantos femeninos.

Sasuke no la miró, sólo partió nuevamente el automóvil con gran velocidad cuando la joven estuvo fuera, levantando en el proceso un gran charco, mojándola aún más.

Ino gritó cuando el sucia la cubrió de pies a cabeza, intentando sacarse el lodo de la cara mientras entendía que era lo estaba mal con ese chico para que aún estuviera soltero. No, definitivamente no era perfecto. Era un completo…

—Idiota.

* * *

_Hace como una semana se me acercaron en la uni a pedirme fuego y eso llevó a toda una experiencia muy rara en mi vida. Basándome en que puedes conocer personas con un hecho tan simple como ese, decidí escribir este fic. _  
_¡Vamos! Ino también se merece su historia de amor, la chica es genial. _

_Sin más, espero poder ir actualizando esto con regularidad, pero es probable que me cueste hacerlo porque estoy en periodo de pruebas. Aún así... si lo dejo en un oneshot, espero que les haya gustado ^^ _


End file.
